Every Dog Has His Day
by xXBrokenThoughtsXx
Summary: Huey Freeman is a name very well known in Woodcrest. He's the #1 player in the whole town, there isn't one girl who hasn't crossed his heart break path and spent a night in his bed. But, what happens when the gang takes a trip to Rio? Has the player finally met his match? Read and see, HueyXOC. Please give it a chance. CHAPTER 4'S UP! :D
1. Chapter 1

**~Off To Rio~**

"You guys hurry up before the plane leaves!" Jazmine squealed running into the airport.

"Whose smartass idea was it again to fly half way the world?" Riley groaned still half sleep.

"Who else?" I grumbled pulling my own luggage out from the cab.

"Oh c'mon! Think of all the beaches...and Huey I'm sure there will be plenty of girls for you to fuck, then throw away." I could tell by her voice that she didn't approve of my personal life style but I don't really give a fuck. I like women what can I say.

"And I am definitely looking forward to that." I countered with a smirk, she rolled her eyes and went to go catch up with Riley.

"You know Huey she's kind of right..." Caesar mumbled coming up beside me. I had to suppress the urge to groan.

"Right about what, Caesar?" I snapped not really in the mood for an Oprah session. Don't get me wrong he's my best friend and all but I've never really been fond of people trying to tell me how to live my life.

"It's not right how you use girls Huey...they're people not toys. You know one day you're gonna catch something, god forbid. What happened to the old Huey? What happened to the activist who wanted nothing more than to make things better for African-Americans and make the world in his image someday?"

* * *

_"I think she's the one Caesar. Yea...yea I'm pulling up now, thanks man." Hanging up the phone I parked in front of her house, adjusted my corsage and headed up to her door. Prom night and I was going with Aaliyah Smith. The hottest girl and head of cheerleading squad. I know what you're thinking but she's not just boobs and a skirt. She actually has some substance and we could actually relate. _

_Ding. Ding. Ding. _

_Didn't see her parents car in the driveway but there was another one parked in their usual spot. Guess one of her friends came to help her get ready. I rang the doorbell again, but still no answer. Going against my better judgment my hand absentmindedly reached for the gold doorknob and turned. Surprisingly the door was open. Suddenly this bad feeling set in causing my stomach to knot up and my mouth as dry as a desert plain. If I had a gun it would've been aimed and ready. There was an eerie silence throughout the house. I really hoped she just fell asleep waiting for me. There wasn't an awful smell of corpse and blood so I crossed out the option that she was dead. I could vaguely hear noises coming from upstairs and assumed it was the tv. _

_"Aaliyah?" I slowly ascended up the stairs trying not to wake the creaky floorboards. She didn't answer and I clung to the possibility that she was sleeping with my life. The closer I got to her room the louder the noises got...it even kind of sounded like moaning. I shook my head, the things they'll put anything on media these days. It sickens me. _

_"Aaliyah.?" Before I got to her door I passed her mothers room...the lights were off and I could hear everything very clearly now. But I refused to believe it. She would never-my thoughts were cut short as I flicked on the lights. And all my fears were confirmed. There she was in her parents bed...with Trent. Quarterback of the football team, straight A student, but a total ass. Before I could think I had him up against the wall by his throat in a death grip. _

_"__**WHAT THE**__**FUCK DO YOU THINK**__**YOU'RE DOING?**__!" I barked tightening my grip. _

_"Huey! Huey stop you're gonna kill him!" She pleaded trying to claw me away from him, but it was no use. I shooed her away from me like a fly. I was so pissed, all I could see was red. This bastard was going to pay. Balling my fist up I swung at his face and smiled devilishly when I heard the satisfying crack of his nose. _

_"Huey! Stop!" I hit him a few more times then finally came to my senses. I watched as the girl I thought I loved ran over to him sobbing hysterically. _

_"Get out! Get out before I call the cops!" She yelled with such hatred in her eyes I laughed bitterly. Just yesterday we were on a date at the park and she said she loved me. Now, today I get this bullshit, I should've known. _

_"See you both in hell." I snarled throwing the corsage at her feet and storming out of the house. Tears sprung to my eyes but I held them back. She's not worth it. They don't deserve love or respect cause they all want the same thing. Reaching into my left pocket I pulled out the small velvet box containing the promise ring I was going to give her after tonight. It all seemed so stupid and pointless now. There was only one thing going through my mind as I drove home..._

_Never again._

* * *

"He grew up," I stated matter of factly, "now can we please just get on the damn plane so I can get some sleep?"

* * *

**So there's the first chapter! This is my first Boondock's fanfic and I tried to make it more than just your normal "teen" drama filled story. Please Review below and let me know what you think :) Until next time...**

** ~xXBrokenThoughtsXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I've changed their trip destination bout 5 times but it was hard to pick the perfect place but I promise that was the last time. And I'd like a few more reviews so I know that a people are actually reading the story. And just to clarify some things the gang is in their first year of college and on break. Anyway, ON WITH ZEE STORY!**

* * *

**~Challenge Accepted~**

"Oh my god look at this place! It's just like in the movie!" Jazmine exclaimed. Out of all of us she was by far the most excited to go on this trip. However, she was right, the place was beautiful. Looking out the plane window I gazed upon the beautiful ocean, the bright sun lighting up the clear sky, the buildings that looked to be made centuries ago they were carved in such detail and I could tell it took quite a while to finish them all. But despite all of that the only thing I was worried about is heading down to the beach to pick out my next conquest.

"Yo, Reezy! Look at this! This place is tight! I can't wait to head down to that beach and check out-" Her sentence was cut short by a glare from Riley.

"Uhh check out the water. Looks so clean and cool." Nice save, I thought sarcastically.

Beep. Beep.

Looks like the cabs were here. I gotta admit Tom did real good for himself, he's paying for this whole trip. Ever since Sarah left it seemed as if his work became his main focus, besides Jazmine, and a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. I'm actually proud he learned to finally grow up and stop letting her treat him like a bitch. I'll be surprised if she didn't take his dick with him when she left. I don't understand why he got married to her in the first place. They dated for who knows how long he knew exactly what he was marrying and he did it anyway. And for what? Love? Love is only an illusion, just like fear. They are both based off of a choice.

"So, Huey, what do you wanna do first?" My thoughts were interrupted by Jazmine. I turned to see the others giving me weird looks. It was only me, Jazmine and Caesar in one cab and Riley and Cindy in the other behind us. We decided to let them have some privacy.

"I don't know about you guys but the first thing I'm gonna do is head down to the beach and...do some sight seeing." I replied with a smirk. Jazmine didn't seem to notice what I meant but Caesar did and he gave me a look that I payed no attention to. I could already see them now. It's been said that the Brazilian girls have it all. The hair, the eyes, the body and the ass to tits ratio is unbelievable. I knew they were bound to fall for my charms in a matter of seconds. I mean really...who could resist the Huey Freeman? I had it all; wine colored eyes all the girls fell for at first glance, my caramel skin complexion, my fro that I made sure to keep manageable and soft and most importantly my rock hard abs and muscle I make sure to keep toned with my karate training and occasional football and basketball games down at the park.

"That's a great idea!"

We pulled up to Porto Bay Rio Internacional Hotel and it was way better than half the hotels you'd see in Woodcrest. Plus it was beachside, even better.

"Wow, Jazmine, your dad really went all out." Caesar said gazing up at the vast building in wonder.

"Oh look, Huey, the beach is right there. At least now your hoes won't have to make that long of a trip." I heard the sour note at the end of his little comment but decided to ignore it.

"Just get out the fucking cab." I growled. I could tell Caesar was gonna make this hard for me. This break was gonna be a long one. Riley and Cindy hadn't got out the cab yet so we decided to let them be. Nobody wanted that image burned into their head for the next 2 weeks. We decided to go set up the rooms.

"Uhmm hi. We have 3 rooms reserved, top floor with the balcony and all that. It's our summer break!"

"And what might these rooms be reserved under?"

"DuBois."

"Ah yes. Here it is, have a nice stay." She handed Jazmine the room keys and we headed upstairs. She was pretty hot. Too bad I couldn't see her body that uniform...she will definitely be added to the list while we're here.

"Alright everyone go freshen up and then we'll head down to the beach!" Looks like me & Caesar are sharing a room with 2 beds thank god, Jazmine gets one to herself with 2 beds and of course Riley and Cindy are sharing with 1 bed. The room was pretty nice; cream walls, flat screen wall tv, 2 bathrooms, Blu-ray player, PS3...but the greatest thing about it is the balcony. Since we're on the top floor you can see everything and I mean everything. Full view of the beach and all it's inhabitants.

"So you gonna shower or just head straight on down to the beach and get a head start on that "list" of yours?" He asked nonchalantly unpacking his things, but of course I heard his bitter tone.

"Look, Caesar, I really don't want to put up with your bullshit all break ok. I understand you don't like how I run MY life and honestly I don't really give a fuck." I didn't mean to sound so hostile but he was seriously gonna have to back off.

"Alright fine...excuse me for looking out for a friend. I'm just saying one day...it's gonna backfire."

"Whatever, can we just please head down to the beach and have some real fun?" I asked pulling on some shorts and grabbing a towel. He chuckled grabbing his towel as well.

"Yea, lets go." We met up with Jazmine downstairs and once again Riley and Cindy weren't there.

"Cindy said she'll meet up with us later. C'mon!" Nobody bothered to ask since we all knew what they were doing. In a few minutes I'll probably be doing the same thing. The beach was literally right in our backyard...so to speak. And it was even more beautiful in person. We found a nice spot right next to the water, not too close but not too far, in the sun and it was hot as hell. Had to be about almost 100 degrees. And it was heaven. Everywhere you looked there were babes left and right, up and down, all around. I could get used to this. I looked around for her and yea there were plenty of beautiful women all around but none of them were 10's. That was my one and only rule, don't fuck with anyone less that a dime. There were a lot of girls who clearly wanted me, what else is new, but I later no attention to any of them. Then I saw her. Emerging out of the water like a goddess. She was wearing this blue and white tie-dyed fringe bikini which might've been a size too small accounting on the fact that her boobs and ass were basically popping out of it. She had beautiful tanned olive skin that looked baby smooth from here, long chocolate brown hair that flowed down to her waist, which had to be no more than 24 inches, in loose curls and waves, big round eyes like Jazmine but instead of emerald green hers were jade green and more piercing. But that wasn't the first thing I noticed, the first thing I noticed was her body. She had to be at least a D cup if not DD, waist of a model, hips of Kim Kardashian and the ass of Nicki Minaj. The perfect definition of an hourglass figure, a brick house, whatever you want to call it she had it. And whoever she was she was now the first one on my list.

"Excuse me guys, but I have some business to take care of." I said putting on my shades and following the mystery girl. I knew she knew I was following her cause she kept glancing back and putting more hip in her step as she walked.

"Hi, can I get a piña colada and instead of rum I'll take vodka. Thanks." I could tell she was avoiding me by the way she refused to look at me directly.

"Vodka, huh? Isn't that a little strong for a lady as delicate as yourself?" I asked using my amorous voice. Drives them crazy.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" She asked batting her eyelashes.

"No...but I'd like to know you. Huey. Huey Freeman," I decided to go with the James Bond introduction giving her my killer smile and taking off my shades, "and you are?" She shook my hand and leaned in closer to me. Lips just a few centimeters from mine. Wow a kiss already...this is even easier than I thought. I started to lean in when her finger to my lips stopped me.

"Out of your league." She whispered seductively. I was wrong about her eyes before...yea they were jade green but up close you could see the hazel ring around her pupil. Made her even more beautiful and exotic. Just then the bartender brought back her drink which she gladly took.

"See you around, Huey."

Looks like this would be a little harder than I thought...she was playing hard to get. Well let the games begin.

* * *

**And that is chapter 2! Hope you guys like it and I'd like some help on who to pair Jazmine with. Until next time...**

** ~xXBrokenThoughtsXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Minor Set-back~**

Ouch.

I'll admit it that made a little blow to my ego. Nothing but a minor step back…that's never stopped me before. I've dealt with her kind before and no matter how good her play is I will always get checkmate in the end.

"So, Huey, have you spotted your next slut already?" Oh great Cindy and Riley have finally to join the party. I refused to dignify that with a response.

"Things didn't go to well, huh?" Caesar asked clearly holding in a snicker. Guess he and Jazmine were watching the whole time.

"What happened?" Riley asked now very interested.

"Well—"

"She blew him off." Caesar interrupted, I glared at him.

"She did not blow me off…she said see you around." I corrected avoiding their eyes; they all burst out in hysterical laughter.

"Looks-like you're-losing your touch-bro." Riley managed to get out in between laughs.

"Shut up, it's just a minor set-back trust me. She wants me I can tell. I guarantee you she'll be in my bed screaming my name by the end of this week."

* * *

"You're late." I really didn't feel like having Tasha bite my head off today.

"Yea I know. Sorry, I got…caught up," I said rushing to my "office" to get changed, "how long have they been here?"

"Not long…about 10 minutes. I managed to keep them busy with some warm-ups." That's why Tasha's my best friend. Always there, always looking out for me. I know I count on her no matter what. Sure she's a pain in my ass sometimes but what kind of friend would she be if she wasn't?

"Thanks, I owe you." I said giving her a hug.

"Yea, yea I'll put it on your tab. Soo…what might've had you so busy with you forgot you had a job to do?" She asked being nosy as always. I sighed there's no keeping anything from her.

"Well I was at the beach and….I met this guy." At the word 'guy' her ears immediately perked up like a bloodhound as she squealed in delight and ran over to grip my wrists rather tightly.

"A GUY?! OH MY GOD! WHO IS HE? WHAT'S HIS NAME? IS HE CUTE? HOW OLD IS HE?" I knew this was coming.

"His name is Huey….Huey Freeman."

"Huey Freeman? That's an odd name, soo when do I get to meet him." I scoffed at her.

"Oh please he's not even my type. He's a player; any girl could see that a mile away. The cocky attitude, the smug look on his face, the lust in his eyes...and you know I don't have time for dating." Only half of that was a lie.

"What does he look like?"

"Well…he was tall, had to be at least over 6'0. Caramel skin not too light but not too dark, built like Chris Hemsworth **(A/N: Who doesn't love Chris Hemsworth? :3)**, this huge 70's afro that looked surprisingly soft and well kept and these eyes…he had these wine colored eyes that looked like they could see right through you…" My voice had started to drift of involuntarily into this dreamy, love struck tone which of Tasha caught on to like a leech.

"Awee you do like him!" She squealed with a smile so big I thought her cheeks would burst.

"NO!"

"We've been best friends since forever, you really think you can lie to me?" She pointed out crossing her arms with a smirk.

"Whatever, I have work to do."Good thing all I had to change into was a crop top, some leggings and ballet shoes. Yea this week was ballet; last week was hip-hop and next week is jazz. As you've already figured out I'm a dance teacher, how else would I keep myself so fit? I teach mostly teens; occasionally I do get some adults and younger kids though. My other best friend, Aaron, was my partner and helped me teach most of the time. When I walked in he was already there going through the routine with the kids. As soon as they saw me they all immediately tackled me in hugs and chatter.

"Ms. Ferreira!"

"You're late."

"Can we please do it with the music now?'

"Are you and Mr. Rodrigues gonna dance together?"

"Were you on a date?" I could barely understand what they were saying. Hard to distinguish one voice from another when there's 24 kids talking at once.

"Alright! I want everyone paired up and in position right now. Tasha play the track."

_No, I can't take one more step towards you_  
_'Cause all that's waiting is regret_  
_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_  
_You lost the love I loved the most_  
_I learned to live half alive_  
_And now you want me one more time_

I picked this song because honestly it was my favorite. It tells a story and I could easily relate to it. Takes a lot of feeling and precision to perform a piece like this. First it started out with just all of us girls in a group dancing together as one.

_And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Who do you think you are?_

Then we break off with our partners; me with Aaron of course. I'd practiced with him plenty of times before so we had it pretty down packed. There's a series of minor lifts, jumps and pulls which is another reason why I love the song so much.

_I hear you're asking all around_  
_If I am anywhere to be found_  
_But I have grown too strong_  
_To ever fall back in your arms_  
_And I've learned to live half alive_  
_And now you want me one more time_

Every time I looked at Aaron during this routine the only face I saw was _his. _The man I used to wake up next to every morning, go to lunch with in the evening and cuddle with at night. None of that meant anything now...after the day he took everything from me he was nothing more than a memory, it only fueled my passion made me dance harder_. _He's the reason I can't trust, the reason I gave up dating, the reason I put all my feeling and time toward dance.

_And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Who do you think you are?_

_And it took so long just to feel alright_  
_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_  
_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_  
_'Cause you broke all your promises_  
_And now you're back_  
_You don't get to get me back_

This is by far my favorite part of the dance. This very point in the song is where it all comes out, all the emotion, all the energy; the climax of the story. Now we switch partners back and forth in a matter of seconds and trust me it took weeks to get all the transitions, practice was brutal.

_And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Don't come back at all_

_And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_Tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_Don't come back for me_  
_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

Finally we end back with our original partners and it's time for the big lift. I swear if he drops me again I'm going to kill him. I barely weigh over 100 lbs…it's not that hard. As I step back I give him a warning glance, he nods and I take that as my queue. With a running start I jump into his open arms and surprisingly he caught me. The jump is actually very complicated; I jump up into a jete and he flips me upside down so I'm doing a split…but upside down, then my leg has to wrap around his neck as he places me on the ground and rolls from under me. You have no idea how many times I've been dropped on my ass or almost broke my neck because of him.

_Who do you think you are?_

Then the dramatic push, boys fall on the ground, girls walk off end of song. We went over a few more routines and practiced jumps, but the whole time I wasn't as completely focused as usual. There was always a certain afro that kept creeping up into thoughts.

* * *

**So there's a little intro to my OC who has yet to be named, but don't worry it won't remain a secret for long. Keep the reviews coming and I shall keep the chapters coming. I'd like at least 1 review on every chapter before I post the next one. Just so I know people are still interested :3, peace out.**

**~xXBrokenThoughtsXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Hello Again~**

"So how about we head out to eat and then head down to this club I heard about down the street from our hotel?" Jazmine suggested, we couldn't help but agree. While we headed back to the hotel to change I couldn't help but have that Brazilian goddess invade my mind. Not many girls refused me and it always bugged me…why? What was there about me not to like? I knew she was into me though…I could tell by the way she batted her eyelashes and teased me with that "kiss". She knew I was up to something and decided to play along. _Bad move._

I decided to take a quick shower and changed into a simple pair of black Levi's, grey tee that was just tight enough to show off my muscles, black Converse, black blazer and my silver chain Granddad gave to me before he died. I also decided to spray on some Axe just for god measure.

"You ready?" I turned to see Caesar and the others standing at the doorway all dressed. Caesar decided to go simple too with some jeans, black Hollister tee and some Vans, Jazmine wore a floral crop top to show off just a little bit of her flat, but slightly toned, stomach, white mini skirt with a bow center waist; she just loves her bows, orange wedges and a pink necklace with flowers hanging from it. It was plain but elegant and she looked beautiful. Cindy wore a black and white tribal print tie-front, sleeveless tee with some black leggings, her Bred 11's Riley bought her for her birthday and a matching snapback that said 'Sorry I'm Fresh' with a silver chain hanging from her neck that said 'Trust No Bitch'. Lastly, of course Riley had to go all out. He was dressed in dark blue jeans, black tee, leather white hoodie which was no doubt a designer, just about every chain he had around his neck and his all white snapback.

"Yea." Tom also hooked us up with a rental car; 2011 Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG.

"Jazzy, when we get back to Woodcrest…remind me to tell your dad I love him." Cindy exclaimed tackling Jazmine in a bear hug. I have to say I agree with her on that one…wonder what else payed for on this trip.

"Oh he said he was happy to pay for everything!"

"Everything?" Now that got my attention. I knew he was bringing in some money becoming a trial lawyer and all but I had no idea it was THAT much money. _Maybe I should think about becoming a lawyer. _

"Hurry up before we're late. I'm driving." Jazmine ordered getting in the front seat. Since her dad was paying for the whole trip it only made sense to let her plan…well everything. For at least this week, then next week we can all go do whatever the hell we want.

"My dad reserved a spot for us at this restaurant called Zot Gastrobar. Heard they're supposed to have the best Brazilian cuisine in all of Rio!" Honestly I love Jazmine, she's my bestfriend, but I couldn't wait till this was over and we all went our separate ways. I've never really been fond of following an agenda. The drive took quite a while considering this restaurant was more in the heart of Rio. I couldn't enjoy the sights as much as I would've liked because of course _she _kept popping up. It was really starting to irritate me.

"Alright, we're here." The restaurant looked pretty nice from the outside and lucky for us there was no long ass line outside….unlike when Granddad used to have his 'The Itis' restaurant. People used to be lined up down the street and around the corner. Their reservations had reservations.

"DuBois."

"Ah yes, here you are jovem senhora. We have a booth for you right this way." We all exchanged confused looks before following him to the table.

"What the hell did he just say?" Cindy asked, we all just simply shrugged our shoukders.

"Whatever it was I'm sure it was nice." That's Jazmine…always finding a bright side.

"Here you are. A waiter will be with you shortly." We sat down and got comfortable. So far I was pretty impressed with this little trip; the hotel, the beach, the babes, just everything. To be honest it's way better than I imagined it would be.

"Am I the only one who has no idea what the hell to order?" Caesar asked staring at his menu like it grew a head.

"Jazmine?" I asked turning to her. Well she seemed to be up to date with everything else and the trip coordinator so far so…why not?

"Uhhh…..I have no idea." Oh great now we're in a foreign restaurant, far from American soil and last time I checked none of us studies Portuguese. They could feed us cow liver and chicken shit for all we know.

"Great." I replied bitterly not even bothering to pick up the menu. Even if there was a section in English that still doesn't tell us what the hell we're eating.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress finally came over and surprisingly she was a girl about ur age. _Did I mention how much I love Brazil?_

"Uh no, but maybe you could help us out. What's the best thing you have on the menu?" I asked giving her my killer 1000 watt smile. She started twirling her hair, batting her eyelashes and leaned over just a little to give me a view of her perky tits…and she did not happen to be wearing a bra. _Gotcha. _

"Well I would recommend the Frango recheado which is stuffed chicken, Bife acebolado; steak and onions, Arroz branco a delicious Brazilian style rice, Sopa de legumes; a very unique and tasty vegetable soup, Rocambole; a very sweet and succulent Brazilian roll, Chá mate gelado com limão; our famous iced lemon mate tea, my favorite, and the Maionese which is a Brazilian style potato salad."

"Mmmm all of that sounds delicious. How bout you bring us a little of everything for the table?" I suggest placing a hand on her thigh grazing my fingertips over her soft delicate skin.

"O-of course. Would t-that be all?" She stuttered. I could hear the breath hitching in her throat from one single touch.

"No…what time do you get off?"

* * *

"That was amazing!" Jazmine exclaimed practically skipping out of the restaurant.

"Would've been better if I didn't have to witness Huey practically mind fucking the waitress." Cindy teased with a look of pure disgust on her features, I rolled my eyes.

"You should be thanking me. Because of my charm and dangerously good looks we got a discount on the whole meal soo you're welcome."

"Oh whatever." She grumbled crossing her arms.

"So, Jaz, where to next?" Caesar asked as we all piled back into the car, speaking up for the first time all night.

"The Fosfobox." Strange name for a club.

"What kind of damn gay ass club is that?" Riley asked with a scowl.

"Oh shut up and just wait till we get there." I scolded hoping in the front seat.

* * *

The club was actually a pretty popular spot apparently. Anybody who's anybody has been here at least once and had nothing but good things to say about it. You could hear the music blasting from outside. _I'd hate to live across the street from this….or worse; next door. _

"So do you need reservations to get into this place too?" I asked pretty bored and just ready to sit down and have a drink.

"Yes and no…our names are on the list though so don't worry about it."

* * *

I was in my dressing room practically hyperventilating. Yea, I've performed here plenty of times before, but that doesn't mean I don't still get back stage jitters. **(A/N: No, she's not famous she's just a girl who sings at a club and loves to dance). **Luckily they've gotten better though, I don't throw up everything I had for diner anymore.

"You're on in 5, Cat." The backstage manager called from behind the mahogany door. Looking myself over in the mirror I smirked. Finally I was ready; sexy black dress check, studded black booties check, hair now freshly ombred and in loose curls check, makeup check. Grabbing my custom mic I headed out of my dressing room I made my way onto the stage. _Breath in…breathe out…breath in…breathe out. _Silence broke out over the club as everyone noticed me on stage. I nodded to the trumpet player giving him his cue to start….**(A/N: You might wanna play Get It Right by Fantasia right at this moment, it's actually a really fun upbeat song :))**

_Alright, I said band  
Are y'all ready to party with me?  
I mean when I say party, I want us to really go there  
Are you ready to go there?  
Here we go._

As the rest of the band started to come in by this point I was already comfortable on stage and ready to rock the crowd.

_Give me what I want,  
Somebody has gone  
To keep on doing it wrong  
Before you know it, you'll be sleeping alone.  
'Cause you've been slipping lately  
Off this shit I'm taking  
You must have bumped your head  
If you think that I'm a keep going through this._

_We're spinning round and round  
Like a broken record, don't you tune me out  
It's the last time I'm telling you.  
You think I'm so predictable  
Just read my mind and you would know  
That you're running out of time  
So you'd better get, get, get, get it right._

_Ohhhhh (Ohhhhh)_  
_Heeyyyyy (Heeyyyyy)_

I smiled looking out into the crowd as people started to get up onto the dance floor and dance and crowd the stage. Performing always gave me a thrill I love the audience and their reaction to my voice and the music. Seeing them have fun and really get into it gets me more into it. Suddenly my breath caught in my breath for a quick second as I spotted a certain someone in the back of the club in one of our V.I.P booths by the bar. _Just my luck._

* * *

Oh. My. God. The girl from the beach…the pain in my ass who kept constantly appearing in my mind, there she was on the stage…looking quite breathtaking I might add. She wore this black cutout dress that had this black transparent open triangular cut that went from her chest down to her waist, pretty good place to put an opening, black heels with gold studs, no idea how she dances in those, and her hair looked different from when I last saw her earlier. It was the same chocolate brown color but now it was caramel brown at the edges. I knew when she spotted me because the moment our eyes met she got this look on her face like a deer caught in headlights and paused just for a second. It was quickly replaced by a smirk and devious twinkle in her eyes.

_You wouldn't know what to do with your life  
If I knew you couldn't even know your left from your right.  
You say you don't care about me But we know you'll be right back, begging for me._

_Hey, hey, hey, heeyyy Give up and you will be losing  
With your lies you're always cruising  
Tired of all these promises, making me sick._

_From spinning round and round  
Like a broken record, don't you tune me out  
It's the last time I'm telling you.  
You think I'm so predictable  
Just read my mind and you would know  
That you're running out of time  
So you'd better get, get, get, get it right_.

Just then she descended down the stairs from the stage and started making her way into the massive crowd on the dance floor. I'm surprised she wasn't mauled as soon as she got off the stage. This seemed to be a regular thing though since she was so well known and the crowd clearly loved her...but who wouldn't? She had an amazing voice, danced like she was born to move and on top of all that she was beautiful.

_Alright Give the drummer some I said give the motherfuckin drummer some! Hey! Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright!_

She spotted our table once again and slowly made her way over to us. The closer she got the more my heart started to pick up speed. _What the hell is happening to me?_

* * *

**Alright soo there's Chapter 4! Yea I know this one's a long one...I really hope the storie's not getting worse the more it goes on :(. Please let me know what you think and review. Only takes about a minute, let me know what you're thinking so far. Chapter 5 coming to you soon (yes I realize the song choice is a bit unorthodox but remember they're not in Woodcrest anymore :/)**

**~xXBrokenThoughtsXx**


End file.
